Atobe Ghostsan
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: While touring Atobe manor, five year old Jirou meets a new best friend, a young boy he dubs 'Atobe Ghost-san.'


Title: Atobe Ghost-san

Rating: T

Pairing: Atobe/Jirou

Summary: While touring Atobe manor, five year old Jirou meets a new best friend, a young boy he dubs 'Atobe Ghost-san.'

Disclaimer: Still own absolutely nothing…

Atobe Ghost-san

The kindergarten students bounced around, chatting excitedly to each other as they passed through the large archway that proudly declared 'Atobe Manor'. The ticket taker and guard came onto the bus to quickly count heads. "Take the left route and follow the normal road, an attendant will show you to bus parking. Enjoy your vist."

The man stepped off the bus and the door closed. Students immediately began whispering about how cool it was to have a private guard at the front gate.

"Ne? Ne? Where's the house? I can't see it?" one hyper blonde asked, peering every which way. A man in an orange jacket, stood out in the middle of the road, pointing the bus down into a more heavily wooded area. "All I see is trees," the blonde called, looking left and right.

"Jirou, sit down before you get us in trouble," a red-head said, pushing on his friend's shoulders. Jirou listened, sitting on his bottom but still bouncing in his seat. The bus turned another curving road, pulling into a large parking lot, marked as 'bus parking'. The driver put the bus into park and their teacher stood up. "Remember to hold hands with your buddy and to be respectful, this is someone's home. Everyone single file off the bus."

"Anou, sensei, where is the house?" Jirou asked, waving his hand.

"It's about five miles up the road, Jirou-kun. We will take a shuttle bus to get there. Gakuto-kun. Ryou-kun, I'll leave you two in charge of keeping up with Jirou."

The two boys nodded, pushing Jirou forward slightly. As instructed they followed all the other students off the bus to wait for a shuttle. The white bus came around the corner, stopping at a posted marked place. They climbed on, quietly taking their seats. Once loaded the door closed and the shuttle took off.

"Welcome to Atobe manor," the man began. "All the land you see around you is owned by that Atobe's. Atobe Karin, Atobe Hiroya's wife, loved wildlife and therefore had trees planted from all around the world planted across the property."

"How big is their land?" A little girl asked.

"Currently, about 3000 acres. They use to own much more until the beginning of the 1900s when they sold the land for development. Now, I bet you are wondering why the roads are like this and that is simple. Atobe Hiroya wanted it to be virtually impossible for anyone to walk up to his house. He wanted it to be well hidden.

We will be approaching the home soon. Around this bend you will start to see the top of the home…"

Jirou looked out the windows, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Su-goi," he whispered as they passed through the gates.

"This gates are sealed at night and on normal days when the home is not opened for touring. The trees you see that line the road are white sakura trees, planted hear specifically for spring. I welcome you to Atobe Manor. Go straight through the doors for your tour and you are free to walk the gardens unguided. Please enjoy your stay," the man smiled as the sensei stood and instructed her students off the bus.

Jirou used Gakuto's shoulders, jumping to see over the boy. "IT'S SO BIG! SUGOI, NE?"

"Ow, Jirou, get off," Gakuto whined, pushing his friend off.

"Boys, please be respectful. This is someone's home," their sensei berated.

"Ne? Sensei, does the Atobe family live here? For really reals?"

"Yes, Jirou-kun, they do. So please observe respectful silence."

Jirou zipped his lips, falling into line with the other students. They followed their teacher up the marble stairs through the large wooden doors of the home, Jirou staring up at the gargoyles that protected the home. A women in a blue vest stood waiting for them with a smile on her face. "Welcome to Atobe Manor. I am Seira, your tour guide today. As we pass through these doors we will be in the Atobe home's main foyer…"

The student's eyes widen in awe of the large room. "This here is the Atobe's winter garden but is kept in full bloom all year around." The followed around the circular garden where workers were tending the plants. Passing through two large wooden doors they entered another room. "This room was originally Atobe Hiroya's study but was made into a billiards room in 1948 to accommodate for foreign guests that liked to bargain over games of pool. Please do not touch anything…" she smiled kindly, noticing a few children itching to cross the velvet ropes that had been set up for the day.

They left the billiards room, entering the largest dinning room Jirou had ever seen. He looked around in awe, making Ryou and Gakuto stumble behind him. "Sugoi!"

"This is the main dinning room. The large table holds places for 30 people and a large pipe organ provides ample entertainment during holiday seasons," she said motioning to the visible silver pipes on a second story loft. "The smaller table by the fireplace is used for family dinners on a normal basis. Follow me back into the main foyer if you would."

"What are all these buttons for," Jirou asked, looking at the buttons that seemed to be everywhere.

"Those are call buttons for the maids, servers, butlers and other workers of the Atobe manor."

Jirou was in pure awe of the 'house'. Every room was better than the last. Every one was big and fancy. And Jirou was super eager to sit in one of the chairs in the breakfast room. It had a cushion on a cushion. How sugoi is that? Everything in the house seemed to be super expensive and super nice. He truly felt like the people that lived in this home were really lucky. As they went upstairs a man came down, a man that made them all look. The tour guide bowed low as the man passed, advising all the children to do the same. The man nodded to them, continuing his path down the large spiraling grand staircase. "That was Atobe Keisuke-sama. The current owner of the home and current owner and CEO of Atobe Corp.," she told them.

"Is he the one that likes all the books?" Jirou asked, remembering the large library that had 10000 books. Ryou and Gakuto whispered about how that was a stupid question.

The woman laughed. "Atobe Keisuke-sama does enjoy books, but his son has an appetite for learning. Young Atobe Keigo-kun can already read Japanese, classical Japanese, and English. Atobe Keigo-kun enjoys learning the different languages that the volumes are in."

"Now," she continued. "On the second floor we will see Atobe Keisuke-sama's bedrooms and Atobe Kushina-sama's bedrooms…"

"They sleep in different bedrooms, that's lame," Ryou scoffed.

"Most marriages in the Atobe family are merely obligation, as such after the birth of a son the wife and husband tend to distant themselves from each other, even taking side lovers. It is very common and ordinary in this family."

Jirou began tuning out again. This was starting to get boring. Everything was pretty but he was wanting to take a nap. A nice nap would be well….nice. He continued following the group, voices getting distant as they climbed down one staircase and up another to the third floor. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and when he looked everyone was gone. "Are? Where did minna go?" He walked down the hall only to find himself lost. He went up two stairs into a large bedroom that was painted blue, the bed tall against the even taller ceiling. There was red steps that led into the bed covered in silks of blue and silver. The curtains were drawn closed leaving the room in shadows save for the laps glowing softly. Jirou didn't even think for a second, he walked straight to the bed and climbed in.

-oo-

"Kimi," an annoyed voice called, poking at the mass in the bed. "Wake up!"

"Mmmm?" Jirou yawned.

"What are you doing in Atobe Keigo-kun's bed?"

"Sleeping," Jirou yawned, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest.

"Ore-sama can see that. Why are you sleeping?"

"I was tired, this house has lots of stairs and I lost my tour group."

The boy sighed. "You can't just go sleeping in people's beds."

"But it's really comfy. One day, I am going to marry Atobe Keigo-kun so I can sleep in his bed everyday," the five year old innocently stated.

"He's a boy….and you're a boy…"

"So," Jirou shrugged, now sitting up, scratching his blonde head of curls.

"Let ore-sama get this straight. You want to marry Atobe Keigo-kun not for his money. Not for his house. Not for his toy room, but for his bed?"

"Hai! Atobe Keigo-kun has to many toys. Toys are nice but not that many. Nope. Nope. Nope."

The other boy laughed, turning around and stepping down from the platform that held the bed. Walking over to a cherry wood dresser he opened the top draw digging inside for a moment.

"Maybe Atobe Keigo-kun should turn it into a tennis court. I like tennis, it's sugee…" Jirou bounced. The silver haired boy found what he was looking for and turned back. Walking back up to the bed he grabbed the blonde's hand making said blonde stop bouncing. Carefully he slid the small silver ring onto the other boys left ring finger.

"What's this?" Jirou asked.

"It's a ring. Kiss it everyday and make a wish. If you do it everyday, your wish will come true."

"And then I can meet and marry Atobe Keigo-kun and live happily ever after in this big comfy bed?"

"Ah. Now lets get you back to your tour group."

Jirou hopped out of the bed and followed the other boy back through the weaving halls of Atobe manor. The boy pushed Jirou back in line with his classmates and when Jirou turned back around to say something, he was gone. "Are…?"

"Jirou, watch it." Gakuto growled, pushing the boy back.

"Huh? But I…you…" They didn't even notice he was gone? "There was a boy…and he…."

"What are you talking about Jirou?" Ryou asked, looking around Jirou.

"But…I know…." Jirou looked down at his hand, the ring still there. He placed it to his lips, making his first wish. 'I wish to see Atobe Ghost-san again.'

Jirou knew it was foolish and childish but as soon as he got home he ran straight to his room and pulled out a piece of paper. He knew his calligraphy was bad but he didn't care. Without much thought he just wrote. He asked everything he wanted to ask. Favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite sport? He didn't stop to think about the fact that he was writing to a ghost who would be incapable of doing these things he just wrote.

Each letter was addressed to the same entity. To, Atobe Ghost-san at Atobe Manor. For fives years he wrote letters to the mysterious being he dubbed Atobe Ghost-san and while he knew he should be wishing to meet Atobe Keigo-kun, he kept wishing to meet Atobe Ghost-san again. He never expected a response back-after all ghosts can't write-but each letter he sent made him feel closer to the haunter of Atobe manor.

-00oo00-

Gakuto and Ryou may have been annoyed to go on the tour again but Jirou was more than thrilled. It had been five years since his last visit to the home and he was eager to meet Atobe Ghost-san. He had wished every day for the past five years. That is 1825 wishes, he knows, he did the math.

Jirou practically rushed through the tour, bouncing desperately, just waiting to get to the third floor. When they reached the landing Jirou ventured off, on purpose. He didn't really remember the way but it wouldn't be hard to find Atobe Keigo-kun's room. "Ah-ha," he cheered, spotting the familiar blue and silvers. He entered the room, ducking under the velvet rope. "Atobe Ghost-san," he whispered. "Atobe Ghost-san?"

"Boo," a low voice said from behind him, making him jump.

"Ah! Atobe Ghost-san, you scared me," Jirou giggled, holding his hand over his heart, eyes wide at the silver haired boy. "Did you get my letters?"

"Ore-sama did," he nodded. "You changed your wish?"

"Un," Jirou nodded. "I want to see Atobe Ghost-san again. But then I realized that Atobe Ghost-san must be someone that lives here. Maybe a servant's son?"

"Maybe." Blue-grey eyes turned to the silver ring on Jirou's finger. "You haven't taken it off."

"Iie. Atobe Ghost-san gave it to me, it's special."

"It's far more than special, Jirou-kun. That ring is Atobe Keigo-kun's ring. He'll be looking for it eventually and eventually he will find you."

"Eh? This is…then I can't keep it, that's stealing…"

The boy reached out, stopping the blonde from removing it. "Trust ore-sama when I say, Atobe Keigo-kun doesn't miss it at all. In fact, Atobe Keigo-kun is going to Europe to study, he'll be looking for you when he returns."

"He will?"

"Hai."

"Atobe Ghost-san, can I still write to you?"

"If you wish, you may. Each letter ore-sama reads, it draws us closer doesn't it, Jirou-kun. But that pulls you further away from Atobe Keigo-kun."

"I like Atobe Ghost-san. Each letter makes me feel closer and closer to Atobe Ghost-san. I would give up meeting Atobe Keigo-kun if…if I could marry Atobe Ghost-san…"

The boy chuckled at the other. "You are so obliviously adorable."

"What?"

"Nothing, Jirou-kun. Shouldn't you be getting back with the tour group?"

"NO! I want to stay here and talk with Atobe Ghost-san," Jirou nodded. "Because it's been five years since I last saw Atobe Ghost-san."

'Ghost-san' sighed, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to Jirou's. Jirou's eyes widened beyond reason, his brain telling him that this was his very first kiss.

"Go back to the tour. Atobe Keigo-kun will find you the moment he comes back from Europe."

"O-Okay?"

The silver haired boy smirked, before once again leading Jirou back to his tour group and just as quickly as last time, disappearing.

-00oo00-

Two years. In two years he tried a total of 20 times to write to Atobe Keigo-kun, but he never felt close to the boy. Not as close as he felt when he wrote to Atobe Ghost-san. Atobe Ghost-san had said Atobe Keigo-kun would be returning for Junior High, but Jirou had no idea what Junior High. He, himself, would be attending Hyoutei Gakuen. It was a prestigious Junior High so maybe Atobe Keigo-kun would be there.

Jirou looked down at the ring on his finger. He had grown since age five but he always got the ring resized to fit his finger. Placing it to his lips he made another wish. 'I wish to marry…' he actually had to stop and think about it. If he said Atobe Keigo-kun would he appear? If he said Atobe Ghost-san would Ghost-san appear. '…Atobe Ghost-san.' He finished in his head.

Entering the school grounds he folded his arms behind his head like a pillow. Ryou and Gakuto were chatting as they walked towards the tennis courts to register. None of them really wanted to get stuck in some lame club like calligraphy or tea ceremony. Though Jirou could really use help with his calligraphy, or so his okaa-san told him.

"Man, this is so lame. I don't want to be a ball boy, I have more talent that all our sempai combined," Ryou complained. Jirou let out a yawn. They may have been better than their sempai but it wasn't their place to make trouble.

"Boo," a low voice said from behind him. Jirou jumped in surprise, spinning around to see his mysterious friend wearing a Hyoutei Gakuen uniform.

"Atobe Ghost-san!"

The silver haired boy picked up Jirou's left hand. "We have not been properly introduced, Jirou-kun."

"Uh..hai," Jirou whispered. "Akutagawa Jirou, desu."

Bringing the ring to his lips the other boy smirked at the older blonde. "Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo."

Jirou eyes almost bulged out of his head. He was in a half way state between tears of joy and just…excitement. Atobe Ghost-san was…IS Atobe Keigo-kun. He had known Atobe Keigo-kun all this time and he didn't even know it?

"You're…I mean…."

"Ore-sama found it quite amusing how ore-sama went from ghost to servant's child, never once did you come up with ore-sama being ore-sama."

"Well….I….that is…I mean….." Jirou blushed. He never had visited the possibility of Ghost-san being Keigo-kun. NEVER once.

"Do you still want to marry ore-sama for ore-sama's bed?"

"Well…" he was completely lost for words. He had no idea had to reply.

"Well? We do have many years till we are old enough." Atobe leaned in, his breath on Jirou's ear. "Ore-sama will show you the other benefits of a bed. Things other than sleeping."

Jirou blushed as Atobe let go of his hand and walked away. He didn't know what that meant, but it made him blush.

-00oo00-

"Ha-harder," a voice gasped out, small hands clinging desperately into the other man. Blunt nails dug into porcelain skin leaving forming welts. "Kei-Keigo…" the blonde groaned as the man above him filled his body.

Keigo delighted in the taste of his lover. Licking and sucking at the petite teen's neck, leaving marks to show his ownership of the other. "Jirou," he groaned, shoving himself deeper into the older boy. Silk sheets bunched under their sweaty rapidly moving bodies. The headboard banged against the wall every now and then with a hard thrust.

"Deeper," Jirou moaned, tossing his head back. Keigo obliged his lover, shoving as deep as possible into his lover's tight body. As their orgasms approached their mouths locked in a messy desperate exchange of tongue and saliva.

They called each other's names as they fell over the edge into bliss, Keigo emptying himself into his tiny lover's channel. Jirou covering them both in the sticky substance.

"Mmm…I love you," Keigo husked, nuzzling Jirou's neck affectionately.

"Hehehehe…I know you do, Kei-chan. I love you too," he giggled, hugging his boyfriend closer.

The silver haired sixteen year old smirked against his boyfriend's neck. "Are you sure you don't love Atobe Ghost-san more?"

"Iie! I love Kei-chan. Hai. Hai."

"Then it's about time you moved into your new home…"

"Hai," Jirou agreed. "I think so too." Besides they would be getting married once the gardens bloomed.

-00oo00-

"Jirou won't you come with us, please," his mother pleaded as he continued to pack up his room. "You're only sixteen and yet you are set on getting married and moving out and…."

"That's because I'm in love kaa-san. Besides, I'll be well taken care of, you don't have to worry."

"But, Jirou, come with us…as a last family day together. You, Kaji, Yuka, your father and myself. We will go on a tour of Atobe manor, I know how much you love going there."

"Yeah, so much so I'm moving in," Jirou mumbled to where his mother could not hear.

"What?"

"Nothing. But I really do need to finish packing and everything…"

"Then how about we go tomorrow? You'll be all done by then, right? It will be the last Akutagawa family weekend all together."

Jirou sighed, placing sheepy in a box. "Sure, kaa-san, sounds like fun," he smiled. Well they were going to find out sooner or later that he would be the new Atobe wife. Might as well get it over with. Besides, they would be visiting his new home. A home where he met his first and only love. The home where he got his first kiss. The home where he…lost his virginity. That home was everything to him. And it was his home with Keigo now, and he would never want that to change.

-owari-


End file.
